Vaders Fury
by gamemaster45
Summary: Darth Vader is seasoned sith lord, having hunted down and eradicated the Jedi the empire has been a peace for almost ten years. But his master Darth Sidious alerts him of an unidentified Jedi leading a rebellion in the outer rim, a man who carries a blue lightsaber. Vader thinks it can only be one person, his old master Obi-wan Kenobi Vader will stop at nothing to find and kill him
1. Chapter 1

The gravlift hummed as it raced to the top off the imperial place the white light in perfect contrast to the back metal that shaped it. This design was a mainstay in every official imperial building, star destroyer, and space station. This was part of the elegance that the empire had brought to the galaxy that it so much needed after the years of endless and bloodied conflict that was the clone wars. The sole occupant of the lift was Darth Vader; on his way to a meeting requested by his master. The hum was the only sound in the elevator well besides the raspy noise of Vader's respirator. It had been almost ten years since that fateful day on the fiery surface of Mustafar and Vader remembered those moments every hour of every day since then thanks to the permeate damage done to the dark lord by Anakin Skywalkers former jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi. Darth Vader still winced at that name, Anakin was his former life, his old identity that he had destroyed to become the dark lord he was now. He did his best to remove any once of Skywalker that remained in the hallow shell that was darth Vader. The only reason his old life was coming to mind today was the location of the meeting with his mater; the imperial palace. Formally the temple of the jedi but after their betrayal and defeat at the hand of Lord Sidious, he sought to put it to good use as he transformed it into his current residence. Skywalker had lived here for many years, created many fond memories in the halls and training centers and gardens that once filled the temple. But those memories were gone, dead with their owner that Vader had murdered long ago.

The gravlift doors slid open as it reached the throne room of Emperor Palpatine. An immediate feeling of dread and pain and hate and anger rushed over Vader like a pail of some liquid had been poured over the dark lord. Even though he had been a sith for some time and used those same emotions to power himself he never got used to entering this room. Sidious -Vader's master - had been a sith master for a long time more than twice as long as he had been and was in his own league. Vader continued to walk toward his maters chair that was facing the giant windows that stretched almost the entire length of the circular room. Crimson drapes made of the most exquisite fabric fell from the ceiling just brushing the floor, fabric of the same color also lined most the walls stopping only momentarily to reveal silver metal that room was constructed of. The floor was obsidian black that had a shine that made it liken to a mirror if Vader's suit was any other color he could've seen himself perfectly in it. The royal guards dressed in Red armor and robs lined the edges of the room there were six in total; Vader had over seen the training of all of them as they were the first line of defense for their emperor.

"Welcome Lord Vader" Sidious spoke with a low hiss in his voice

The emperor had grown old in these past years since his rise to power but he let no one see it not even Vader. He used the dark side of the force to block any prying eyes trying to sense him, a technique that he used to hide from the jedi for years. Vader stopped in front of the three steps that led up to the raised platform that the throne rested on; he kneeled lowering his head to face the floor. Then Sidious used the force to turn his chair to face his sith apprentice, Vader only knew this because he felt his master reach out but this feat was minuscule compare to that of one his master did at full power. He raised his head to meet the gaze he felt from his master. Even though Sidious was relatively young for his age his face made him seem as if he were centuries old. The gray scorched skin sagged ever so slightly from his masters' face, the skin was another scar left behind from the jedi. This one however was from a jedi strike team sent to assassinate his master; fortunately Vader arrived just in to stop them but not before his master was injured. Well Skywalker had saved his master " _the only honorable thing the jedi trash ever did"_ Vader thought.

"What is thy biding my master" Vader said through his voice synthesizer.

Vader hated the synthesizer, he hated the respirator, he hated the helmet, and he hated his robotic limbs. He hated everything about the suit he was forced to wear just to survive; they were all just reminders of his failure in his battle with Obi-wan. His very existence was painful, sometimes he wished to die but he used his pain to fuel his rage and his rage to fight.

"Are you aware of the situation on the world of Akiva?" Sidious asked in a lighter more intrigued tone

"Yes my Lord" Vader replied

Vader made it his duty to keep up on all important military news in the imperial army. His duty as the emperor's enforcer was to crush rebellion and maintain the peace the empire had brought to galaxy after the clone wars. On Akiva such a rebellion had broken out and it was the most "successful" one yet. Workers had conspired with imperial military defectors and former separatist sympathizers to rebel and crush the imperial presence on the world. It was the closet the empire had been to war since its birth and it was making the army look foolish as they were incapable of defeating factory workers. Vader had longed to fight but was unable as his master prevented it.

"I have ordered the removal of all imperial military forces from the planet" the emperor stated his yellow eyes staring into the black orbs that were Vader's eyes on his mask

A wave of confusion rushed over Vader. Did his master have some Intel that he didn't, was the army performing so badly that civilians chased them off planet.

"May I ask why master" Vader's voiced echoed through the large but silent chamber.

Even though Vader rarely questioned his masters decisions or at least not when he was in the room where he could sense his doubt. But this matter was too important to let alone.

"Yes you may Lord Vader" Sidious answered surprisingly with no hit of anger in his tone "My spies have reported that a jedi is leading the rebellion"

Every functional muscle in Vader's' body seized at the mention of that word, Jedi. His rage skyrocketed, the jedi were the reason he was in this suit, the jedi were the reason for losing his wife, the jedi were the reason for all the pain he suffered from. He had spent his early days hunting and killing the remaining jedi that survived order 66. They were a plague that threatened the peace and security of the empire. Knowing that one still evaded him enraged the dark lord and he knew that his master was aware of this fact.

"Have the spies identified him" Vader questioned, awaiting the answer he desired more than anything

"No" Sidious said as a slight grin crept across his face "but they reported a man carrying a blue light saber"

Kenobi, that name echoed inside Vader's mind. He knew his master was baiting him but his did not care if there was a chance that he found Kenobi Vader would not waste. The man that was skywalkers master and best friend he was the one was responsible for Vader's current state of being. He was the one who fueled the immense rage Vader had for he was the cause of it. It was possible that Vader could have finally caught up with him after all these painful years.

"I feel your anger and hatred my apprentice" he said softly closing his eyes to feel Vader through the force "the rage you feel for Kenobi" Sidious spoke again his grin returned "It is good, use it search out the jedi menace strike him down with your hate. Crush the rebellion and restore the peace we have worked so much for."

The thinnest grin appeared on Vader's burned face inside his helmet "yes my lord" Vader replied with pleasure.

Vader rose from his kneel and turned, his cape waving back to follow him. He marched back to the gravlift; he now embarrassed the emotions that had burdened him before. But now with a new one Pride that he would soon be able to strike down a jedi and become stronger than before. As the door slid shut he pressed a button on the control box located center his chest. A com link buzzed to life in his ears.

"Yes lord Vader" a voiced said instantly, it was Admiral Doran Krotan captain of his ship the "Executor"

"Prepare the ship, we will be leaving for Akiva as soon as I arrive" Vader replied with unwavering authority

"Understood, we will be ready as requested" Krotan answered

 _"Soon"_ Vader thought _"soon Kenobi I will have you right where I want you"_


	2. Chapter 2

The blue and white whirling portal of hyperspace danced in front of the transparisteel view port in bridge of the executor. Vader stood arms crossed starring out at the endless portal swirling and moving so rapidly. A memory came to the front of his mind; but it wasn't his own it was skywalkers. Every now and then a moment or instance would trigger déjà vu for Vader and one of skywalkers memories would claw its way into the synapses of his mind. He was usually able to fight them off but he was stooped to far into pre battle meditation to fight. The particular memory was of his first time on a starship or any ship for that matter. Anakin had left Tatooine, his home planet for the first time in his whole life. Master Quigon Jin had rescued him from the horrid life he led before of slave to Watto a nasty toydarian Junker. As excited as the little boy was he also felt great feelings of anguish and pain as his mother had to stay since Watto was only willing to let one go free. The feelings that plagued young Anakin were soon over taken as the excitement and wonder he felt watching the pilot punch coordinates into the navi computer and the stars elongated as the ship zoomed off at unimaginable speed. It had been so many years since that day and that boy was dead and gone replace by the enormous emotionless cyborg that served a greater and darker master.

The engines shifted and there was an ever so slight pull that only a few could detect as the ship dropped out of hyperspace into orbit around Akiva. The blue and white portal was replaces by the blue green and brown world of Akiva hanging in the darkness of space. Several more imperial craft blinked into existence as they came out of hyperspace along side Lord Vader's ship. The Emperor had not instructed Vader on the size of the force he was to take to Akiva, so he decided to show the most force he could possibly muster on such short notice; a fact that none would know by looking at his fleet. Along with his ship he had two other star destroyers- the Malevolent and the Revengence- as well as two light cruisers. He was going to do all he could to crush the rebellion and find the blasted jedi. Vader heard the click of boots against the metal floor behind, he turned to meet the messenger he expected by now.

"My Lord we have arrived at akiva and are preparing our troops for ground assault" Admiral Krotan stated to Vader "But it appears that the rebels have acquired three decommissioned separatist battle ship and are positioned in a blockade formation over our landing zone"

Krotan was a middle aged man; he was mostly bald with as circular head. The only hair he had was some short white stubble on the lower back, even though his eye brows were still relatively dark. Bags of skin rested under his eyes that went from the outer parts of his sockets to the bridge of his slightly larger than average nose. Vader had respect for the admiral because of his cunning strategic view points and his strict obedience to the sith lord.

"What class ships are they Admiral?" Vader questioned turning to the view port

"There appears to be two light destroyers and one dreadnought class ship sir" admiral Krotan read form the data pad an officer handed him "shall I move the curriers to attack position?"

"No, prepare to launch fighters squadron and 12" Vader ordered as he turned and headed for the lifts located in the back of the bridge

A quizzical look fell over the face of Krotan "But sir they are old ships we could easily destroy them from here with our star destroyers"

Vader didn't break stride he only replied "No I want to send the jedi a message" he entered the and the doors hissed shut

The door to the hanger zoomed open as Vader approached; the noise of pilots and engineers rushing about filled his mostly silent corridor. Vader loved to fly; it was the only thing he and Skywalker had in common. He was the best and most ruthless pilot in the entire empire, he trusted no one but himself the carry out this mission. He was going to burn the Jedi's rebellion starting with his fleet. Many of the engines on the suspended tie fighters hummed to life as the pilots began their pre flight checks. The tie fighters were not the best ships but they did their jobs and Vader thought only truly great pilot could make terrible ship into an unstoppable weapon. As most of the empire switched away from republic era ships and tech Vader held on to only a few reliable artifacts. One of those artifacts was his ETA-2 interceptor, it was significantly better than the new tie fighters in almost every way. The purely black starfighter contrasted to the silver floor it rested on below the suspended ties with the cockpit open and he droid lowered in. He approached the fighter and removed the cape that draped down his back dropping it to the floor. He sat down in the cockpit and tapped a yellow button to lower the hatch; he readied for takeoff by checking all important systems all the non essential systems he left to his black astromech R3-V9. As Vader was finishing his checks info began to stream across the two data screens attached to each side of the cockpit. The scans from the ship were completed, only a hand full of life forms were onboard is what the early scan said but more extensive ones showed nearly a hundred battle droids of varying types. Vader thought battle droids only as fodder compared to the power of the force he wielded.

With checks finally completed Vader flipped a switch and the engines roared to life. He began to take off when his comms came to life.

"Lord Vader all pilots are ready for launch" a voice stated, it was Krotan "shall I give the order or you"

"No" Vader ordered

"Excuse me my Lord?" Krotan asked not even trying to hide the worry in his voice

"I shall deploy first and alone" Vader stated as he his interceptor levitated "I will notify you when to release the fighters"

With all things in place Vader toggled speed controls to his control sticks and flung them forward. The small ship rocketed out of the hanger, its engines screaming as it went. As soon as he was outside Vader banked left and strafed across the bow of the executor. The little ship was far off version of its original version, Vader had upgraded with every advanced weapon system he was able to get his hands on. The ship was equipped with the most experimental tech in the empire; it had enough weapons to take down seven starships and all the fighters in between. The interceptor raced to engage the ship that hung in Akiva's atmosphere. Vaders plan was to disable the command ship before it had time to attack his fleet.

A debris field lay between Vader and his targets, some of it clone wars ships others part of the fleet that was destroyed by the rebels to take the world. Vader cared not for those who had been lost the remains actually shielded his attack better; the failure of the dead would now contribute to his victory. Vader turned on a dime several times to narrowly avoid collisions with massive ship parts but this was still easy flying for the master pilot. Vader flipped switches on his data screen to now scan the enemy shields they were still down as he suspected them to be. As the debris field ended and the interceptor flew into open space R3 activated all weapon systems and locked the s-foils into attack positions. Darth Vader toggled through blaster cannons, proton torpedoes, homing missiles and finally the one searched for Laser disruptors.

"Set disruptors at 100 percent capacity" Vader ordered the black astromech

The droid beeped and whirled in protest; stating that it would drain the energy reserves to nearly fifty percent

"I am aware of this but do as I said" Vader ordered again a slight rise in aggression in his tone at the droids doubt in his plan

The dark lord checked the scanners again the shields were still down; he had remained undetected as was the plan. Finally he reached the command dreadnought. It had definitely seen better day the ship was old even at the end of the clone wars; he could tell it had most likely been in service since the start. Vaders ship streaked past the command bridge doubting they even knew what he was much less where he was headed. As he strafed across the bow several sets of turbo laser came to life and slowly fired at him but they were to slow to even come close. With the shield lowered Vader toggled his data screens to the charging disruptors they were nearing eighty percent. With his distance closing the command coup that jutted up and out of the ship at the rear grew larger. That was his target; if he could hit it in just the right spot it would cause a chain reaction that would discombobulate the small fleet so Vader for could finish them off. The interceptor raced toward its intended destination as the disruptor reach one hundred. Now just mere meters away Vader pulled back on the control sticks the ship adjusted itself, now running along the neck of the command coup. R3 activated the targeting systems and the data screens switched to show the spot where the neck and the actual coup met. Vader flipped the covers of the firing switches on his sticks and pressed down both the buttons. As he did two long beams of green plasma shot out of the canons and hit the intended spot just right. The hit caused just the explosion lord Vader planned for, the fire and sheer force of the explosion shattered the transparisteel view ports. Though the fire was put out almost instantly by the vacuum of space it did not stop the chain reaction of explosion down the neck. Vader however was not able to revel in his victory; as soon as he reached the top of the coup he arched over and back down now traveling toward the exposed engines. The large over hang that had normally protected the engines was gone most likely due to modifications or such. But Vader cared not he seized the opportunity and fired all four of his proton torpedoes at them. With contact the explosion created was a purple and pink cloud that expanded to all directions. Vader flew right through it arching again to now fly across the under belly of the ship back toward the fleet. Now the cannons were significantly more active and blasted at the small ship but they continued to be to slow as Vader out maneuvered them easily even in his low power sate. As he cleared the ship and flipped back up right he pressed his comms button.

"Admiral Krotan launch all fighters" Vader ordered into the mic in his helmet

"At once lord Vader", a rather cheery response from Krotan. He most likely reveled in the success of Vader's plan

"And do not destroy the command ship only disable it further" Vader added, no response was needed for the second part

Almost as soon as Krotan replied dozens of the tie fighter poured out from both sides of the all three starships. They would make short work of the droid ships that amassed behind Vader. The droids raced as fast as they could to catch Vader's ship, normally he could out run them but the power lost in the attack was slowing him greatly. But the faster tie fighters charged toward them ready to wipe the separatist memory form the galaxy. They clashed in a beautiful mess of explosions as the ties shredded the droids to pieces. Vader did not engage he only returned to the executor.

As the gravlift doors slid open the noise of the bridge filled Darth Vader's listening devices. Ensigns ran back and forth delivering data from one section to another other directing fighters and repeating orders. Vader heard one person state that one of the destroyers was hit and the explosion caused it to be torn into two pieces; He was pleased with the performance of his forces. As he reached the view port to look at the battle a hover droid came in carrying his cape he left in the hanger, the droid clipped it back around his neck letting drop to flow over Vader's back. He looked out to see the command dreadnought falling back to the planet. The jedi on the surface- Kenobi- would soon receive his message; that the empire was not to be trifled with.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain fell from the sky slower and slower as the weather as the weather let up. Darth Vader sat on a rock as the water dripped down his helmet and cape. He stared at his dirt covered boots; his breathing was calm and slow as he meditated. The sound of the rain hitting the dirt and puddles surrounding Vader helped him focus using the force to levitate the parts to his lightsaber in front of him. The parts all rotated slowly except for one; the blood red crimson kyber crystal the floated mere inches from the center of Vaders mask. The crystal once belonged to jedi master Kirak Infil'a, one of the first jedi the Dark lord had tracked down after Order 66. Killing the jedi and bleeding his crystal basically served as his initiation into the sith order and his apprenticeship to Sidious. The crystal travel away from Vaders mask as all the parts stopped sipping in a straight line with the blood red rock is in the center. One by one the pieces covered the small glass like stone until the weapon was complete, using the force the saber Vader turned up right. The sith lifted his helmeted face to see the weapon twirling; he grabbed it and ignited the crimson blade mere inches from his mask. The rain evaporated the instant it touched the saber the steam rising into the cold black eyes of Vader. The deactivated the blade and attached it to his belt making his way back to the cave were his troops had taken cover from the rain.

The campaign on Akiva was already a week in and it was a mess. When Vader originally landed his troops he planned on a swift victory but the insurgents were more than prepared. Thanks to the separatist sympathizers they had encountered more clone wars era tech than any veteran serving with Vader had ever before on one planet. Proton cannons destroyed four out of the six transports Vader brought down from the Executor. The walkers fared no better as the Gozanti cruisers that arrived just after the fleet had destroyed the insurgent ships were shot down along with one of the walkers. Once on the ground Vader discovered how unprepared they were when separatist battle droids of all kinds marched on them from all sides. They had lost more troops than Vader had been willing to sacrifice and their numbers were already thin.

The rain turned into a light drizzle as Vader approached the cave. All of the stromtroopers white armor was dirtied by mud, blood, and blaster scorch marks. Senior Lieutenant Hanto Nar was the acting commander of Vaders ground forces since his superior had gone down with his ship. Nar heard Vaders footsteps and turned to meet him. The man was taller than most officers in the military but still shorter than Vader; he had dark black hair that was cover by his trooper helmet that now sat under his arm at his side. A long red scar traveled down his face over his eye it was in much contrast to the man's dark skin.

"What is complete assessment of our forces Commander?" Vader asked using the title of Nar's recent promotion

"We have just a quarter of the original battalion left along with a number of wounded" Nar responded quickly

"And the walkers" Vader added

"2 and 3 are a full capacity 4 is at about half with damaged weapon stems" Nar said with equal haste as before

Vader turned away looking to the mud puddles left by the now passing rain. During this whole operation Vader had a strange feeling that the deck was stacked completely in the insurgents favor. Like somehow they had received the weapons and ships they had from someone or somewhere other than the separatist sympathizers. But the he had no to time speculation now; he had a job to do and he was going to wipe out the remaining insurgents.

"Have communications been reestablish with the fleet?" Vader question as he walked back to the commander

"No my Lord, we are still being jammed" Nar answered, a hint of weariness in his voice "The fleet must still be in combat with the ships that arrived when we landed. A trap that no one could've seen coming"

Vader crossed his cybernetic arms and exhaled "Do you have a plan to remedy our current situation commander?"

"Yes sir" Nar answered removing a holo projector from his belt activating it, a small mad of their surrounding area appeared "there is a communications outpost in the forest about 3 cliques east of us. If we were to capture it a massage could be sent to the fleet"

Darth Vader looked over the small map with a green arrow indicating where his forces where and red for the location of the outpost. The idea seemed foolproof enough to work and he was ready for blood after the fool these rebels took him for.

"Good commander gather your best squads and move out as soon as possible" Vader ordered stepping out of the cave and walking in the direction of the outpost.

A very confused and concerned look washed over Nar's face "where are you going sir?"

"To fight Commander" Vader responded


End file.
